Saltwater Room
by ShadyLadyShadow
Summary: One shot songfic, IchiRuki fluffy cuteness with Owl City. This is just a little thing i wanted to write apart from my other story before i get back to that. I've only read one song fic before, so i hope this one isn't too bad. Please review.


Ichigo awoke on his beach towel, and he felt the breeze hit his skin. Rukia sat next to him, looking at her Soul-Pager-Cell-Phone. He's missed his chance earlier, but he knew he'd get another one. He had to. He was going to tell Rukia today, that's why he'd planned the whole beach day,

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light_

'How long did I sleep?' he asked himself. It was already sunset, and he'd stopped playing Frisbee with Chad during the afternoon.

The beach was cool now, Chad threw on his shoes and a jacket, watching the horizon, seemingly mesmerized. Orihime and Uryu were still playing in the sand as he tried showing Orihime his intricate sand castle, but she was too busy making a strange sandwich.

"It's getting late you guys" Rukia said, "We should probably leave soon".

"Yeah" Chad said, getting up, "I'll see you guys around ok." And he was off.

Uryu and Orihime grabbed their belongings as Uryu offered to walk her home, she nodded and they waved goodbye.

It was only Ichigo and Rukia now.

They got up and began to walk the opposite direction as the others.

_Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore_

They walked in silence, remembering the fun beach day they'd had. Ichigo couldn't help but admire her; she was in a blue sun dress on, and a purple strap falling over her shoulder, implying her bathing suit underneath. He noticed it was still wet and seeping through her dress. The breeze blew on.

_I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold_

He took off his shirt, surprising Rukia, but then before she could protest, put it over her shoulders.

_Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt around my arms and began to shiver violently before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me. _

She smiled in gratitude, but had to look away; she was blushing too much.

_Running into the dark underground, all the subways around create a great sound  
_

Ichigo took a deep breath. Unable to look directly at her without feeling butterflies.

'To my motion fatigue: farewell'

Rukia knew her feelings for him, but was never sure if he returned them, or she was just imagining it. She'd dreamed about him, and her, and how they'd be together. 

_With your ear to a seashell, you can hear the waves in underwater caves as if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

Ichigo wanted to say how wonderful she looked, but stopped, they were completely alone and now was the moment.

"Rukia?" he grabbed her hand.

"Yes?" she answered, a bit startled. 

"Over all the time we've known each other, we've gotten, close."

"Um, yeah. We do make great partners as Soul Reapers." She chuckled.

"Yeah, we're good partners but, our time together is just never quite enough, for me." 

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered?

"I mean, even though I like the Soul Society, and being a Soul Reaper; when you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home.. I-"

Her palms were clammy, was this even real?

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
_

Her silence made him nervous.

_We need time, only time  
_

She let go of his hand, then turned and ran, as he began to chase her.

"Rukia wait!" he called to no avail.

'When we're apart, what ever are you thinking of?' 

Rukia ran inside and locked herself in the closet. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She tried to regain her composure as she heard him open his door, but then she felt the material of his shirt still on her. It smelled like him, and she realized he didn't even knock on the closet; he just turned of the lights and seemingly went to bed. Rukia didn't blame him if he were angry at her for running away. She sunk into his shirt and began to softly cry.

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? _

She wanted them to happen, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was afraid of how it could ruin the beautiful bond they had. Though it was unspoken, they were everything to each other. So why was she afraid?

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time, all the time  
_

Ichigo tried to close his eyes, but only thought of the look on her face as she ran off.

_Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on? _

_All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep_

He sat up, hearing her soft sobs. He thought of how he could've done earlier differently, without making her run. He just wanted to stay with her forever in that one moment, before she fled. _  
_

_I feel warm with your hand in mine as we walk along the shoreline. I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow; we'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

Ichigo turned on his lamp and walked to her closet door. He knocked.

"Please go away Ichigo" she asked.

He grabbed a wire hanger and began to bend it, quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"Rukia, why did you run away?" he asked.

He began to gently unhinge the lock.

"I, I don't know… I'm scared of the next words that you were going to say."

"Be honest with me Rukia"

"Ok."

Click. Slide. His face appeared right in front of hers, and he whispered,

"Tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

She nodded, and he quickly kissed her on her lips. Before she could tense, he lifted his hand and wiped her tears away. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

He smiled, "All the time?"

They smiled at each other, and then she leaned in and kissed him again.

"All the time."


End file.
